leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Colress/Manga/Chapters/B2W2
Eventually, Colress was made the new leader of Team Plasma in N's absence. In Mr. Perfect, Colress attacked Aspertia City with as a test-run of his Colress Machine. He was confronted by and Looker of the International Police. After realizing that it was still wild, Blake used his to whittle down Genesect's health enough for him to capture it. Defeated, Colress commended Blake's strength and left, revealing that he was made the new leader of Team Plasma and that Ghetsis was planning a comeback. Later, Colress met with Ghetsis on the Plasma Frigate and stated that they needed to find Zinzolin, who had been ignoring their calls. In Angry Boy, Colress confronted Zinzolin at the Cold Storage, demanding to know why he had been refusing to answer. Zinzolin revealed that he managed to capture , the third Unova Legendary Dragon Pokémon. Colress praised Zinzolin for his success, but demanded that he hand Kyurem to him, angering Zinzolin into attacking. During the battle, Colress realized that Zinzolin's true intention was to have Kyurem fuse with or through Absofusion. Following Kyurem's trail, Blake arrived at the Pokémon World Tournament construction site, where he witnessed Thundurus and Landorus defeating Zinzolin. Upon spotting Blake, Colress used the Reveal Glass to turn Thundurus and Landorus into their Therian Formes. In Therian Forme III, Blake tried arresting the unconscious Zinzolin, only for him to be taken away by Colress, who wished to use his knowledge of Kyurem to Team Plasma's advantage. With the Colress Machine, Colress took control of Kyurem and commanded it to attack, but was stopped by Ghetsis, who appeared with the Plasma Frigate. Ghetsis had Kyurem loaded into a special room on the ship. Blake tried stopping them, but was attacked by the Shadow Triad, allowing the Plasma Frigate to take off and fly through the air. The Plasma Frigate was flown to Castelia City, where it froze several buildings and people with its special Kyurem-powered cannon. When the traitor to Team Plasma, Rood, appeared, Ghetsis ordered Colress to capture the former Sage. Rood was saved by , who pushed him out of the way, only to get captured herself. Annoyed that Rood managed to escape, Colress had Whitley locked in an empty cabin. In Flying Ship, Whitley was broken out of her cabin by Blake, who teamed up with her to free Kyurem from Colress' control. They destroyed the chamber where Kyurem was kept, but it was empty, as the Plasma Frigate had already drained enough energy to freeze all of Unova. Colress had Kyurem freeze Blake and Whitley solid before commanding some Grunts to throw them into the ocean. Afterward, Colress realized that Kyurem appeared before Zinzolin because it was attracted to Reshiram and Zekrom's power when they awakened. He then speculated that because of Kyurem's power, Reshiram and Zekrom may return to Unova. In PS542, Colress gave Ghetsis control over Kyurem so he could use it to battle N, who had appeared to stop them. Later, Ghetsis obtained the DNA Splicers and used them on Kyurem, who reverted Zekrom back into the Dark Stone, trapping N inside with it. Kyurem absorbed the Dark Stone, transforming itself into . Reacting to Zekrom's absorption, the Light Stone reverted back to Reshiram, freeing Black in the process. Black and White briefly fought Kyurem, but were distracted when N was suddenly ejected from the Dark Stone, allowing Ghetsis to launch an attack and escape. After being tossed aside by Ghetsis, Colress secretly took N aboard the Plasma Frigate, curious about his ability to hear the voices of Pokémon. In PS545, Colress and Ghetsis followed Kyurem, who had started moving towards the Giant Chasm of its own free will. After arriving, Colress retook control of Kyurem and had it attack the Unova Pokédex holders. When Kyurem stopped listening to Colress's commands, Rood appeared, revealing that a machine designed to counter the Colress Machine had been activated. Refusing to give up, Colress tried commanding Kyurem again, only for it to revert to its normal form and absorb Reshiram to become White Kyurem. Accepting his loss, Colress decided to quit Team Plasma and flee, only for Blake to pursue him while riding on Genesect. Colress responded by sending out a Genesect, which he boasted as being far more powerful.